Adventure: Circuit Laser
Adventure: Circuit Laser 'is a 2D platformer game developed by NextGen Solo, as part of their new ''Adventure series of games. Being a Series Swap and Adventure game, the original Circuit Laser game actually belongs to a different company than Hybrid Co. Story After the events of the first game, the Recovery Squad was honored by the Centauri Antivirus System and were each given the title of Guard for stopping the Swarms and defeating the powerful virus, Axionocthema. However, the '''Axion Essence, the true power behind the evil, was never fully eliminated, and it stirred for a while, coding another Axionocthema with even greater power, dubbed Axionocthema 2.0. When the Swarms returned to the Desktop Network, they now focused solely on corrupting the Server Computer, to get revenge on the Recovery Squad and eliminate them to clear the way for taking over the entire Network and the World Wide Web. Axionocthema 2.0 and the Swarms managed to split up the team from each other, spreading them across the Server Computer with malicious code. Now, starting with Allegreta, the player has to go through the levels, reuniting with the other Recovery Squad members and defeating the virus threat once again. Gameplay Adventure: Circuit Laser plays like a standard 2D platfomer. Proceeding to the right, defeating enemies, and plenty of jumping are common fare. The game also retains some features from the original Circuit Laser, like the use of weapons such as a ray gun (Allegreta), Centuari Sword (Razor), Techmagic Staff (Burz), and more. As shown above, multiple characters are playable in the game. The player can freely switch between any characters that are unlocked at the time. Each character has their own strengths and weaknesses, which balance out with the others to create an element of strategy within the game. Levels Unlike the original game, Adventure: Circuit Laser takes place in only one place within the Desktop Network: the Server Computer. The levels are split up into the quests of each hero to find the others, while also helping the people of the Server Computer in ridding them of the viruses. Heroes Gallery Allegreta.png|Allegreta Razor.png|Razor Burz.png|Burz Dellia.png|Dellia Trivia *This is first game in the Adventure series. There was originally going to be a game in that series to come before this one, titled Adventure: Sixty Four, but it was pushed back, making this the first one. Soon after, Adventure: Sixty Four was cancelled altogether. *This will be the first NextGen Solo game for the SHiFT Market. *All of the levels in Dellia's Escape start with the word "the." *Though each hero has special attributes that are described like the game will take a great advantage of a multiple-character strategy element, it only comes into play during the Dellia's Escape boss fight and the Axionocthema's Hideout levels. *While Dellia is credited in her description as the "Photo Princess" of the Desktop Network, she does not touch a camera throughout the entire game, and holds a sleek-looking tri-shot blaster in her official artwork. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Adventure Games